


christmas cuteness on the enterprise

by bloodyinspiredglader



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, My First Work in This Fandom, Short One Shot, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, bones third wheeling, everyone being done with kirk and spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyinspiredglader/pseuds/bloodyinspiredglader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas on the Enterprise means mistletoe! What does mistletoe mean? Kissing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	christmas cuteness on the enterprise

"Captain, I fail to see the need for a holiday where you give each other gifts and wear sweaters." Spock said as Jim walked out in a... particularly ugly holiday sweater.

"Come on, Spock, just wear it! Everyone else is." Jim urged.

"All right. Even if I don't quite understand." Spock slipped the sweater on over his uniform.

Just then, Bones walked in with a huge smirk on his face. "You look good, Spock."

"I've finished putting up all the mistletoe, sir!" Scotty announced, walking through the door to the bridge. 

"Good. Thank you, Scotty." Kirk said, opening up his communication device. "Kirk to Sulu. Acknowledge."

"Sulu here."

"How are you doing with distribution of sweaters?"

"Almost done, sir. Just a few more. Chekov is on a roll."

"Thank you, Mr. Sulu and Mr. Chekov. Kirk out." Jim shut the communication device and stood up, motioning for Spock to follow him. "Come with me, Spock."

Kirk led Spock down the corridors of the Enterprise, stopping where he knew there was some mistletoe. "Surely you know the meaning of that." he pointed to it.

"I do, Captain. We must kiss." the way he said it was so nonchalant. "For how long?"

"However long we see fit." 

Spock nodded, pulling Jim and catching his lips in a kiss. Jim responded in turn by wrapping his arms around Spock's waist, smiling into his mouth. Spock was surpringly good at kissing for someone who probably hasn't done a lot of it. 

And, of course, Bones was walking by at just that moment. "Damn it! Can't you do that somewhere else?" 

"No siree. The mistletoe here, therefore, this is where we must do it." Jim pulled away from Spock for one second before reattaching their lips. 

"For Pete's sake..." Bones muttered, walking away.  
Kirk was going to kiss Spock for as long as he damn well pleased, he had earned this.

When they finally broke away, Jim's hair was a mess and his lips were a swollen mess. He knew that wouldn't go unnoticed as he and Spock headed back to the bridge.

**Author's Note:**

> request drabbles and such on my tumblr (voidsantiago.tumblr.com)


End file.
